Home exercise is a regular activity practiced by many individuals using various exercise equipment to enable stretching and cardiovascular, weight, and strength training, and can be used for health and rehabilitation. While home exercise has enabled individuals to exercise more consistently and with greater frequency, a continuing restraint to many individuals has been the space requirements associated with home exercise equipment. Individuals who occupy small or crowded spaces, such as hospitals, apartments, retirement homes, and nursing homes, may not have proper room to conduct exercises correctly without risking injury.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have exercise equipment that does not require significant additional space inside a home. Specifically, it would be highly desirable to have exercise equipment that used existing elements found in homes.